


Somewhere That's Green

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Little Shop of Horrors References, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [Their date] had started off so well, and was going fantastically, but as the night progressed, something was off.Richie couldn't put his finger on it, but something was making him feel anxious.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Kudos: 27





	Somewhere That's Green

**Author's Note:**

> while this is a little shop AU, i was thinking more so the original corman movie and not the musical, so if you're concerned about the dentist, there is definitely no allusion to that in any way!

Richie knew he should feel guilty, feeding blood to Eddie Jr. but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when it meant he was flourishing so beautifully. Mr. Mushnik's store was constantly crowded now, making more sales that past week than they had all year. Mr. Mushnik had given him a promotion, with a raise and everything, and on top of that he called him his _son_. And then Eddie.

Eddie had finally noticed him!

They had a date! They were having a date that night.

Richie hadn't received his first paycheck with those new benefits just yet, tough, so there wasn't really much they could do. So he decided to prepare a picnic for them. Knowing all too well that there were some unsavory people wandering around their neighborhood at night, he set up a blanket underneath Eddie Jr. and started pulling the spread out of the basket had had brought to the store from home. He had made everything himself, so he knew that it was delicious and would knock the socks off of Eddie.

Okay, so maybe his mom had helped a little bit, but where was the harm in that? Richie still had proved he was good husband material, and that's what mattered in his book.

And he was getting way too ahead of himself there. They still had to make it through their first date.

It started off so well. With the lights dimmed and Buddy Holly 45s playing on Richie's portable record player, it felt almost like heaven. They finally were able to have a conversation longer than a few minutes.

Okay, so sure, Richie may have mostly just been infatuated with Eddie, but now he knew they _were_ super compatible. They liked the same radio programs, they had the same sense of humor, and he genuinely enjoyed spending this time with him.

It had started off so well, and was going fantastically, but as the night progressed, something was off.

Richie couldn't put his finger on it, but something was making him feel anxious.

It wasn't until a leaf smacked him right in the face that Richie realized that Eddie Jr. was leaning uncomfortable close to them. With the store's lights dimmed down and the foliage right in their faces, it felt as if they were in the depths of a jungle, and that was what was making him feel claustrophobic.

"It's cute," Eddie said, clearly a little tipsy from the wine they had been drinking. "It's like a cat. Brushing up against you and trying to get your attention."

Richie snorted.

A cat. That was a good one. It definitely felt like a game of cat and mouse that he had been playing with this damn plant.

Before Richie could come up with a clever one liner, Eddie Jr. wound a tendril around both of their legs and tugged them forward until their heads collided.

Eddie groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know," Richie replied, because Eddie Jr. had done some weird shit since Richie had replanted him, but this was certainly new.

Eddie Jr. pulled them together again, this time connecting their lips.

"Oh," Eddie said, eyes wide with shock.

"Eddie, I am _so_ sorry," Richie started to say, but Eddie cut him off with another, unforced, kiss.

"Looks like your plant was tired of waiting for one of us to make a move," he said with a laugh. "I can't blame it. It's been lovely spending time with you, but I wouldn't be opposed to..."

Richie knew he was blushing, but hopefully Eddie didn't notice, since his namesake was pulling them together one last time.

Richie felt Eddie's legs slot perfectly between his, the bulge in his pants rubbing against him. He moaned, embarrassed at the sound, but if the smile on Eddie's face was anything to by --

\-- he loved it.

So Richie decided he wasn't' going to hold back.

Two more tendrils came down, moving Richie's arm to the front of Eddie's pants, leaves starting to undo his belt buckle for Richie.

With a nod of Eddie's head, Richie threw all caution to the wind, and finishing pushing them out of the way himself. He worked his hand into Eddie's undergarments, while Eddie did the same for him, and Eddie Jr. continued to caress them both with his foliage.

At one point, his flower leaned down and kissed Richie on the top of his head, and he nearly had a heart attack. His life flashed before his eyes, thinking that Eddie Jr. was about to bite his head off, and he let out a sigh of relief when it was clear that the plant wasn't hungry. At least, not that kind of hungry.

It became hard to tell where Eddie or Junior was touching. Richie was so overwhelmed with the pleasure, and it wasn't long before he was crying out as he came in Eddie's hand. One of Eddie Jr.'s leaves came down to clean up the mess, and the ridiculous of the situation finally hit him, and he started laughing hysterically.

"How is this my life now?" he asked as he wiped some stray tears away from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you definitely lucked out, landing me," Eddie joked.

And he was definitely right.

Richie decided that as long as he had Eddie, he wasn't going to worry about the plant. He weaseled his way out from Eddie Jr.'s grasp, pushed Eddie down onto the floor, and set to work to make him feel as good as he had made him feel.


End file.
